Its just not right
by BACONISLUF
Summary: darkness. confusion. pain. yo guys. dis is an percy jackson and chaos story. dont expect too much of it cause it is my first story, please read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Its just not right.**_

**A/N:**** Yo lads how y'all doin? this is my first story so please dont be 2 hard for meh. Oh and btw im only going 2 talk like dis in an A/N. dont expct dis language in the story lol. Pls review and tell me what i do wrong or ideas for da story or anything like that. U can also sent some critics about mah way of putting da wors on paper. But now something that probably everyone wants 2 know. Im gonna make dis s chaos story. But not ur ordinary chaos story. Ok maybe a little bit but who cares XD. The pairing will be Percy with an OC. BUTTTTTTTTT a nice OC! In dis chapter the not flashbacks are percy's pov, the flashbacks are third peron.**

**enjoy da story!**

Chapter 1: Darkness.

Darkness. Revenge. Confusion. What should he think? Its just not right. The thoughts of the past week overflowed him. He coudnt help it. He cried. How ironic, he had defeat all monsters and had done things that would make other people kill themselfs. But now he cried, on the moment you least expected it. He wanted to curl up and think about nice things, but instead his head replayed the last weak in his head over and over, and over. _darkness._

_flashback._

He had a brother. He had a brother. That thought played back in his head over and over. "I HAVE A BROTHER!" He cried out loud. "I think they get it percy." Jake, his new brother said. "who cares! Cant i just be happy?". "your so one of a kind percy" Annabeth said laughing. " But that what you like about me" He replied and kissed her on her cheek.

_flashback ending._

He remembered it like it was yesterday. _darkness_. It whas the only thought that keeped him in live. But than that scumbag Jamy had to come. I had to save my brother, just like he saved me. _revenge. _

_flashback._

"Why are you staring at me?" Jamy said. "Well your kind of my new brother." Annabeth replied rolling her eyes. "Or you just think im sexy like everyone here does." Jamy quickly said. "Dont get to high of yourself otherwise you are gonna have a hard time here." Percy agerly said. "percy let him, he just a new guy, maybe he was populair on school or something" Annabeth said before percy stepped to Jamy. "No let him, he can try whatever he wants but im not gonna pick anything from a freakin' spawn of that idiot fish, i dont get how you have a relaitionship with my sister, did u poison her or something?" Jamy proudly said. "Do you want a fractured skull or something cause that can be done pretty quickly if your gonna say something stupid like that again!"percy shouted, while annabeth quickly stood between the two boys "calm down please!". "No im not gonna back off against a fish brain like that idiot boyfriend of you" he said while pushing Annabeth out of the way. "Now u have gone too far!" percy jumped at Jamy and kicked him against a tree. "How do u like that!" Percy screamed. Than they heard a rumble. suddenly a green blast hit percy right in his chest and percy flew almost five meters back. "idiot." Jamy said while walking away with a hand still flickering of the green power that just surged through his body.

_Flasback ending._

_revenge._ He wanted revenge. He wanted to pull his hart out. He wanted revenge. He wanted too kill._ death, kill._ but than another wave of emotion hitted him. _confusion, so confiused._ He still didnt got it. Why. _confusion._

_flashback._

"I love you" percy murmeled in Annabeths ear. "Uhhh am i disrupting something" Jake said while looking at percy and annabeth making out on percy's bed. "AHH, ever heard of knocking?!"percy and annabeth screamed in unison. "But i was inside all the time, i was just under in bed, Did you guys not hear me or anything?" Jake said looking pretty oblivius. "well what do you think" Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "you tell 'em Annie. " percy said laughing. "Oh shut up perce, But jake what where you doing in bed anyways?". annabeth asked. Jake rolled his eyes like it was very very obvius, "well i dont know about you but the first week at camp is kindof tiring". "oh" annabeth replied. "well im going to go to the toilet" percy said. "I said you shoudnt eat that much pizza at dinner" annabeth said like it wat very logical (wich it probably was) "thanks percy its very very good to know that you are going too the toilet, not..." Jake quickly throwed in the group. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked too the toilet, but before he could get there suddenly the door opened and Jamy walked inside with a gorgon and a hellhound. "annabeth? what are you doing here" jamy almost screamed. "well what are you doing with hellhounds!" annabeth said while trying too grab her dagger wich wasnt there._ shit i shoudnt have left my dagger in my cabin._ "Im sorry annabeth but my master doesnt tolerate any survivors" Jamy said before sending an enorme blast of green force at her. The force hitted her straight in the chest and send her flying into the fountain. the fountain blasted too pieces and one piecy hit her straight between her eyes, she was instantly dead._ death. confusion. revenge. "_NOOOOOO" percy screamed. instantly Jamy looked over too him and sent a blast at him. percy dodged the blast but than the blast hit the wall wich exploded and made the whole building collapse. The last thing percy remembered was being pulled out of the building by jake. When percy waked up again he was in a car, He looked around and saw jake riding the car. "what happened?" percy asked. "you dont wanna know" jake replied. Than it all shot back in my head. Annabeth. _death. confusion._ he cousnt believe it. "we have too get back now!" he screamed. "we cant. he came for you percy. if we go back now, than were probably are gonna die. you saw how he knocked down the whole building with one thought. and you are in no shape too fight." "but." percy interrupted. "im sorre perce, sometime we will get him, but not now."

_flashback ending_

_confusion. death. revenge. darkness. _but next to all that, there was a new feeling.

_**pain.**_

**A/N yoooooo thats the first chapter done!, how did you guys like the story? pls dont flame cause dis is my first story. have a nice day and enjoy this cookie (::).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Its just not right**_

_chapter 2_

"Jake?" percy screamed into the darkness "JAKE!" percy tried again "percy? thank gods you are here too " jake said "well thats nice of you, i am really loving this place" Percy said sarcasticaly. "I am kind of beginning too understand why they called you persassy at camp" Jake teased. Percy just rolled his eyes "where are we?"he asked "i think at wallmart? Of course i dont know you stupid" percy replied. "Gosh you sound like annabeth" That hit a string by percy "Oh gods sorry i didnt mean i just... "its oke" percy interrupted. "its just, its just so messed up. we had too run away from camp leaving a death annabeth behind, we where extremely hunted, we survived in the woods for 2 months, than we try to go too wall-mart (**im sorry but walmart is the only american shop i know XD**) and we are stopped by an old man wich simply points his finger at us and know where here. just messed up" percy said "Thank you i really needed a recap of al that, what if we didnt have percy around" he said the sarcasm dripping of his words. "sorry m'lady didnt know you where so sassy." percy replied. "it is worse enough that i am here in the first place but now i have a sassy percy here, just way to go." Jake said. percy laughed but it wasnt long until he felt a sudden shake. "Oke you guys have spent long enough in the void, lets go!" someone suddenly said, after that they flahed

**A/N im saw saw saw sawry that dis chapter is so supah short but i wanted 2 post more than just 1 chapter today so see dis as chapter 1.5.**

**enjoy ur cookie (::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A CRAZY AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**YOOO HOW R YOU GUYS DOING? WHILE I AM WRITING THE NEWEST CHAPTER, oops XD i did al the above in caps. im too lazy 2 change it so sawry, but are there actually people that read dis fanfic. if there are PLS LEAVE A REVIEZ OR FAV OR ANYTHING CAUSE IT MEANS A LOT 2 ME (that was actually ment in caps) keep it up and luf your cookies and bacon ===(::)===**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE PART 2**_

_**(::) AW YEH THAT COOKIE DO**_

**but srs guys im writing dis story and i see that nobody is reading it so ive got a compromise. if someone reviews/follows/favorites i will post the next 3 chapters cause i already have them. cause if nobody reads it i think it is a waste of a potential good story so now you know it. this is the same for my other story **_**demons. **_**have a nice day and enjoy your cookie (::).**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5. out of balance.**

suddenly they where in nother place, a beautifull nice place. From the man or woman who brought him here was no track. "where are we?" Jake broke the silence. "like i now miss" percy said almost irritated while looking around. he could see weird orb-like things flying around the place. every orb whas glowing with a core but it seemed like there whas a srot of abscense around it. "yo persassy any idea what those things might be?" "nope but i like them."percy simply replied. "percy, im scared" jake said when i finaly saw him. _darkness. _a little black dot started growing inside a sea-bleu orb that whas flying around. _darkness, annabeth, death. "_its just not right' i said. "percy wha is happening?" the black dot began too grow as it took over the orb. "PERCY! STOP NOW!"Jake said and tryed too move too me but whas stopped by a black darkness. _darkness. wait, darkness?! _Percy looked around and saw a big dark layer almost 4 feet around him. he gasped and suddenly he coudnt breath, he was getting suffocated by the black mist. _darkness, pain, annabeth. de- dea- death... _"PERCY STOP YOU ARE SUFFOCATING ME!" i looked at him and saw him fell to the ground. _pain. unbelieveble pain. NO. i have too stop it. _percy saw that the black mist formed out of his tears. _tears? i thought i stopped crying. _"CHAOS WHAT THE HECK HE IS DEMOLISCHING CREATION!" someone screamed in the distance. _creation? _i saw the man get a taser. _is he going too shoot me? _i tried too dodge but it didnt work. it was like he sensed me. _he sensed darkness._ than i saw Jake's almost lifeless eyes. it whas also the last thing i saw before i blacked out. _pain._

_**sawry that it is soo short. btw u reviewers are awesome! i will upload more cause of u :D enjoy ur cookie (::)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**where the story begins.**

_jake's pov_

_fucked up._ thats my life discribed in two words. I heard percy's story and of course i pity for him, but i mean its not like my life is the easiest. My step-dad tryed too kill me four times because he thought i was cursed. dont know how he thought that but maybe it had something to do with the fact i was levitating water al through the house. now that i think of it it was maybe not the best idea too do. but moving on, I discovered my water powers when i was 14. i heard that normal demigods came too camp between 10 and 13 but i came too camp when i was almost 16 so i think monsters didnt like the smell of my socks or something cause i didnt even get attacked when i was going too yeah, waterpowers = awesome but i didnt tell anyone about it. now that i think about that i realise that thats probably also a factor in the whole no-monster thingy. when i saw percy i knew he had the same power, but he has raw power. where i used water in like lil'orbs and shit as he just made tidal waves. but at my fifth killing attempt of my father i knew i whas screwed. He had me stuck in my room and came walking at me with a giant kitchen knife. I panicked and did the worse thing in my life, i killed my steph-father. and not just killing. i tortured him. after i panicked i wanted him away and i controlled water, but not normal water. the water is his blood. your body is for 75% water so i smashed him through the room with ease. it was just a ball of water surrounded by the meat that made my annoying step-father. But as ssupid as i was i didnt just run away. i heated the whater in his blood till boiling temperature. at that moment his body started too show bruises and began too boil and on a sudden moment some of his skin just exploded in burning blood. it was grose. But than that smell. the smell i would never forget. cooked human flesh. and it was at that moment i realised that i had killed him. what kind of monster are you if you killed your own step-dad.

"Well he deserved it, although you might have gone a little bitt too far"

"AHGHSHH" i screamed and i slipped out of the bad i was laying in. _wait bed? _than it all came back too me. Percy, the black smoke. "wait where is percy?" i looked over at the home of the sound. when i looked over there i saw a beautifull girl with perfect auburn hair and vulcanic black eyes with a tint of red in the top.

"uhh please shut your mouth, youre drooling..."

I stumbled out of the bed and quickly closed my mouth.

"percy is oke if u want too know. my name is scourge by the way." _scourge? is that her real name?! not really a girls name._

"well im not reallya girly girl or something, oh and btw i should think more too yourself, your almost screaming your thoughts in the room." she rolled her eyes wich looked really hot on her _almost everything did_ i thought thhis time for myself

"you can read thoughts?"

"if your ready you will too"

"what do you mean with that" i asked

"you'l see, and btw. you are not looking bad either." she said before she walked out of the room.

_does she like me? i hope so! _

"I can still hear you..."she said from outside the room

i inmediatly blushed. _stop doing that you only know her for 5 minuts jeez man. _When she was away i felt all my energy flow away and i layed back down on the bed. i immedietly fell asleed.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)cookielinebreak(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

_PERCY POV. \_

"She was true he does drool in his sleep" someone said. _annabeth... death. pain. no stop it. otherwise you are gonna hurt more people._

"thats strange, he is thinking but i cant read his thoughts."

"why does everyone need to say that i drool goddamnit, there is more on me than just a puke machine" he said while taking the drool off his face.

"so so mister is awake. you had a nice beaty sleep?" she asked again. _wait she? _i looked up and saw a vulcanic eyed girl with auburn hair standing next too him.

"chop chop stand up please we dont have all day here, although we probobably do but im not patient enough too wait." she said again almost pushing me out of my bed. i looked around and i saw i was lying in some sort of infarmary. "who are you? where are whe? who whas that man? who whas talking too me and jake?" _jake, where is he? confusion again._

_"_too much questions but not enough action, chop chop please now!"she said now seemingly irritated.

"let him i'l handle him myself scourge."

_da endofawesomechapterwichisntsupershort._

**A/N yoow guys i really like that you are enjoying the story. i will keep uploading everyday. what u think about jake/scourge? btw scourge has a secret hihihi. if u want any changes il make them. no percy pairing please couse i already know who percy's girlfriend is gonna be. i will add some more people and oc's in the story and for a sneak peak. Jake is gonna be a major character. on the same place as percy and soon two other characters. have a good day and enjoy ur cookies (::)(::)(::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**expecting what can't be expected.**

_jake's pov._

"il handle him myself" i heard someone say. _what are they going to do? are they to going hurt us. i have too escape._ i thought making sure too think as much too myself as possible. I sneaked out of my bed and slowly started walking towards a little closet. in the closet i found some black armor and a black suit, there also lay an medic box in wich i found some substances wich looked like nectar and ambrosia._ maybe its dangerous._ a voice in my head said. _no, i have to save percy._ "lets just hope i survive." i ate a extremely small piece of the food. suddenly i felt a burning feeling course through my body. _shit am i gonna burn? _just as i thought the pain coudnt get any worse, it just suddenly stopped. I felt extremely good and energized._ well that worked out pretty well. _i put on the black suit but didnt put on the armor cause i was scared they would hear the metal clash against each other, like armor always did. I wanted too walk away but than my eye fell on a small long box in the corner in the closet. i tried too open the box but it whas locked. i managed too look through the hole and saw a sword in the box. _shit i have too open that box. _than i got an idea, a grose painfull idea. but it had too work. _i have too save percy. i just have too. _i grabbed my hand and sunk my theeth in it as hard as i could. it hurt as hell, but it worked. blood started too drip out of the wound. Than i noticed the blood looked a little bit silvery-goldy. _damnit my eyes are damaged, shit! _i willed more blood too come out of the wound. it hurt so much i almost passed out. _why does it hurt so much. it shoudnt hurt so much. _when enough blood had dripped out of my woudn i willed it too go in the lock. after a vew minuts remodeling the blood in the vorm of the key hole i let the blood dry up. it whas solid dryed blood. i tryed to turn the key but it didnt work. _please please work! _ i tryed again but still no answer. after a minute i got extremely mad and let the blood grow bigger. it kept growing and growing until on some moment the keyhole broke._ great i just demolished my only hope. way too go jake, way too go._ but than the top broke open. _maybe the keyhole holded the box together. _i tred too open the top and it worked. i grabbed the sword and i wanted to sneak out of the room but than something weird happened. the wound began too dripe extremely in the direction of the sword. on that moment i got a good look of the sword. it whas a nice sword with a half made out of shiny white and the other half of a deep black substance. in the middle walked a swirly line wich looked like, like nothing. it whas seethrough. the hilt whas made out of a black looking steely material and in the middle whas a gem wich looked the same as the swirly line between the black and white swordblade. when my blood touched the gem. it immediatly turned green, but nor just green. a little like greek fire. the gap between the black and the white half of the sword also filled up. i was staring In amazement at the sword for several minuts._ i dont have time for this i have to save percy now! _i realised. I sneaked too the door and saw the infirmary i was in. the voice came from a corner away. i gripped my sword wich by the way whas extremely balanced._ it almost looks like its made for me. _i sneaked to the corner just to hear a voice behind me.

"I expected you"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)cookielinebreak(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

A/N**yoow another chapter. dis is a schort chappie probably. next chapter is gonne be percy's pov. how you guys like it so far? please please keep liking favoriting and reviewing please! luf you guys. take a cookie (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for da help burlington. and btw, why do you think jamy is part of chaos? i never wrote that on paper... Anddd tha god hating part is still going to come. thank for da help do


	9. Chapter 9

_**An interesting deal.**_

_Percy's pov._

"I'l handle him myself scourge" someone said. I looked around like i was stung by a bee.

"Of course sir chaos." scourge said and walked out of the room.

"so Percy, how are you doing today?" chaos asked friendly.

"are you the chaos?!" percy ignored his question.

"There is no The chaos, but you probably ment to ask if i was the creator of universe, and yes i am." he coldly replied.

Percy had the urge to bow but he didnt. after all it wasn't really much what chaos had did for him. nothing actually. and he was extremely confused of course.

"I want you too join our forces. You're a good warrior with a brave heart. and i respect that." chaos said. "but of course you could also don't go in on my deal and just leave now. i wont try too stop you or anything. If you choose to do that i il give you the power too change you're appearance so you can go back to camp."

_go back to camp, i want that. but what does he mean with deal?_ "You are talking about a deal, but whats in there for me? cause the not-take-the-deal option is looking pretty good too" percy asked.

"i expected you to say that, you're pretty predicteble. But about the deal, i will give the same deal too jake, i will train you and give you my blessing. also i will make jake or you, the one who has the most potential out after the training, commander of my army and you will become master of the universe like me when i retire. But you have rejected immortality a few times so i will make the deal even more interesting. i will let you chose the twelf leaders for the army, they can be dead or alive. wich means you can get annabeth back." chaos explained.

_annabeth. i HAVE to get here back. i have to do this._ "i accept lord chaos." i said.

"good. and call me chaos." he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut his own hand, than he put his void black blood against my hand.

than i blacked out.

_Im saw saw sawry dia chap is so short!_

**its just i dont have any time to write today, im sorry. please keep reviewing and doing the shit you are doing soo extremely good. luf you all. enjoy da cookie (::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SAW SAW SAWRY GUYS BUT I CANT UPLOAD EVERYDAY OF DIS WEEK D:**

**im very busy with school this week and i dont have much time to write. thank you for all the support tho. i really appreciate it. also Fillnow21 you are awesome and because you are the first one to favorite my story, i will add an idea of yours in the story. just review what u want and i'll write it. (of course other followers can also send ideas). enjoy youre cookie and keep up tha good stuff that you do!**

**/ . . . . \**

**| . . . . |**

**\ . . . . /**

**giant cookie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N yooooooo now comes da real action. just so you dont get confused it is a time skip of 5 years, buttttt in chaos realm time goes differently so for there feeling they have been there for 500 years. they have mastered there shit and are powerfull. they all have other names. Percy= Blizzard, Jake= Phoenix, Scourge is already a code name.**

A return of a long short time.

_Jake's PoV_

"Jake dawnson, Do you expect the role as commander of the army of chaos and my second in command over existence and the universe. Will you be the ruler of the void as i retire. If so than stand up and speak my proof of trust!" chaos buldered through the gigantic arena

"I, Jake Dawnson speak trust over the ruler of the void named Chaos. I shall do good and bad only in your order and the good of my people!" i said in joy.

"Than stand up and claim you're new gear!" he answered.

I walked to the altar and i found a extremely beautifull, no perfect set of gear laying there. _i think im gonna like this!_

linebreak and timskip till end of ceremony.

"Good job kelp head!"

I looked around to see who sneaked into my room. My hart maked a giant leap when i saw Vall aka aurora standing in the door opening.

"Vall!" I leaped to here and put my arms around her waist while making a full turnwith her in my hands.

"i see you missed me!" she said when i finally set her down

"Always!" i murmeled in her ear while she pushed me on my bed. I leaned closer and kissed her. Her lips tasted like a sweet cinnamon and i was addicted to her beatifull honeyblond hair.

The kiss deepend and i could feel her tongue slip in my mouth while we fought for dominance.

when she finaly broke up for air i could inspect her perfect face.

"You are so perfect!" i gasped.

"Youre not that bad either mister" she replied before pulling me into a kiss again.

When we broke up we where both out of breath. and we rolled away on my king size bed.

"uhhh did i break something up?"

_end of again a way 2 short chapter_

**review! follow! favorite! be awesome! enjoy ur cookie!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) -[]- (::) (::) (::) (::) -[]- (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

_**that cookie face do!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**At the end, we all die alone.**_

**Hi! this is BACONISLUF here! I have gotten this idea, and i liked it! At first i thought about making this a one-shot! But if you guys like it enough, I will definitly continue this as my fast story! I hope you like it! -BACONISLUF-**

_How did i get here?_ Thats what most people will never know in a sudden point in our lives. People always say that things happen for a reason. Is there a reason, for the reason never coming to light. What if there is no reasoning. What if it's just an excuse to have hope. Excuses are there already enough in my life, and hope is not made for people like me. No, monsters like me.

_Why did i do it?_ Another example. People simply say they don't know. You always seem to think of excuses, but in the end, The real answer is I dont know. And to be fair, I dont want to know.

My life is a endless vicious loop. It never seems to get an end. First it's going fine. Than something happens wich shocks me. But then i get hope. Real hope, even tho that point in the loop seems to dissapear more and more. But I am a monster, So one way or another that hope is shattered. No, obliterated. And in it's place come terrible feelings. Guilt, Shame, Fear, Sadness and more. I have wanted to kill myself multiple times, But that would be unfair. For her.

What have i dont to become like this? Why do the fates hate me so much. Do they? Can they? why would they? Not that is would matter for me to know. no one has told me anything in my life, so one thing more or less woudn't matter anyway. Would it?

I just dont see why i should care anymore. I killed to many people. At first i was normal. But than this happened to me. That one bite. One exident screwed me over. People started seeing me as a monster, But I wasn't. Wasn't. But now i am. It didnt have to be like this. But i made it to this myself. The past is the past. But in my case, it isn't. Or is it? I dont know, But why would i care? I didn't do it all by myself. I know the shame is on me, But they started it. And i dont know why. At least my friends believed me. My brother still does. Still did... Not anymore, and even i can't help that. But i screwed it all up. And i'm about to do it again. All for my own good, because they would do it too. And they should. I shoudn't.

In the beginning, people had four arm, four legs, and two heads. But Zeus though the mortals where to powerfull. Especially people like me. So he split them apart, and put them away from eachother. Our task is to find our other half, to find love. And if they could, live happily ever after. But i am to powerfull. And if i am to powerfull, my other half is too. And now, when i finaly found my other half. Everything seems to keep us away. That is why i am staying alive, that is why I am being a monster. And in my eyes, Its worth it. I can't give up now. I can't let it happen. Im not going to die. I am not going to get caught.

I let time reset itself. There was no other way. I had tried 27 times, But the had blocked everything off. I had to fight, and I had to win.

I swinged my backpack over my shoulder as quick as i could. and pulled out my bow. There left in the tree over 50 meters away was a hunter. If i would stay here she would spot me in exactly 2.7 seconds. I could roll left behind the tree wich seemed the better option, But there would crackle leaves and she would hear me, So i went right. Behind the second tree so artemis woudnt spot my scent. I felt the brown and yellow leaves blow through the wind, making a soft ruffling noise wich reminded me od CTF at camp. I could hear the water splashing against the rocks and the mouses run away from the hunters. It was nice to just get a calming second before hell would break lose. Everything was in perfect harmony. Also for me. The mouses would distract the hunters, The leaves would burn as my weapon, and the water would aid me. I waited for the second hunter to pass before I burned the leaves near the mouse. The mouse began to peep and run away. The alert hunters immeadiatly looked in it's direction, wich gave me time to get from my cover and aim my bow.

Time slowed down. I could feel everything. The wind blowing my arrow slightly to the left, The arrow leaving my bow, The hunters hearing the Twang of my string. The guarded hunter in the trees look at me with a face of pure terror, The arrow hitting her right between her eyes, The hunters all looking at me and grabbing their bows and knifes, The guilt-injecting thump of the dead huntress hitting the ground. Than hell broke loose and time started to run normal again.

Arrows came flying in from everywhere, but my shield summoned itself from my brassknuckle. Perfectly on time. Like always. I rolled to the left and sent a wave of magic straight into a tree making it shatter everywhere, hurting multiple hunters. This was the first time figting them. I coudn't do this over. No replay's this time. And everything was new.

"GET WEAVER!" Artemis screamed on top of her lungs. I knew i coudn't win this fight like this. If I wanted to win the fight, i had to shut down the head. And that was artemis. But since she was immortal, I'd had to go for the next in command. Thalia. My old friend. But i have familiy now. I had to do this. even if i where going to regret it.

I sprinted straight for Artemis since i had to get her out of the way first. "Im going to kill you for what you did you piece of shit, Like i said all males are disgusting!" She shouted. "Maybe the males are disgusting now, But the weren't always and you know it!" was my reply. Before we could spill more energy talking, I let out an unhuman roar and charged artemis. Artemis wasnt dumb and kicked me straight in the chest when i got close, But i teleported behind her and slammed my sword so hard to her head that it dented my sword. Not even caring is artemis was out or not i went straight for thalia.

Before she could react i jumed on her and pinned her to the ground while slowing time. "Jake dont do this! You can still be salvaged!" she said in a calm tone, thinking i wasnt going to kill her. Maybe i wasnt. was I? "Thalia you know they can't salvage me. And the only way to become one again is to get away here."

"Please Jake i promise i will let you live and go" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. That was dumb of her, cause the fear made me stronger. "You know you wont do that. Im here to finish what i started thalia, and you are part of that." I said. "Wait are you actual..."

"Im sorry thalia but this ends here. You are no exception for the rules. You have been talked trash to. But at least your life ends respectfully. In a fight with your you can have all the friends in the world, or you could have love or hunters. But in the end, We all die alone..."

With that i drived my sword straight through her hart, so hard that it got stuck in the ground below.

"NOO THALIA!" The hunters screamed. With everyone distracted i took my chance since their shield was down. I teleported out of there, Never looking back. Because you can have guilt and shame, But love in the end. It doesnt matter. Because in the end, we all die alone.

**Hiiii! that was it. I know it's kind off vague, But if i get enough follows and/or reviews i will make a full-on story about this. -BACONISLUF-**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Hero I Should Be.**_

Things don't always go as plan. Things don't always look the same as they feel. Jason belongs to this catagory. His life is a play of betrayal, love and hurt. People see him as a leader. Other leader's vind him arrogant. But inside Jason isn't like that at all. This is the story of Jason Grace. This is story of how a broken person, becomes the hero he should be.

Info about the story:

*Jason's POV

*About Jason's Past

*Will get an sequel

*Explanation why Jason is so bitchy to the seven in the book.

Chapter 1:

"Hello, I am Jason Grace, Son of the famous buisnessman Carlo Grace, And this is my story. There has happened a lot in my life, and i know what is about to happen. So I am gonna write my life down, so i will always know who i am, what i am, and who has to pay. I hope this works and i find it, cause i don't want to lose my memorie forever. but let's not waste to much time. This is my story. This, is your story."

**Part 1: Something's not right...\**

"But he promised!" I screamed. "Im sorry Jason but there is nothing i can do, I'll look if i can skype him for you okay?" Bentley (our butler, Just for the notice. BTW you will see a lot of this, cause i'll have to explain a lot of stuff.) said. "okay" I mumbled. "Good, Now don't waste your time. Your father won't be happy ih he hears that you have not made your homework". I ignored the comment and walked past him up the stairs. We lived in a big, no giant house. It had the size of an footballfield. We had a pool backdoors and a freaking lasergame course. He installed that last year for my 9th birthday. Not that i like it. It is just a reminder that i have nearly no friends and that my dad is always gone. My dad whas a really succesfull buisnessman, so he whas almost always gone. This month he was in Japan, So i could only call him once a week because of the time difference. And I didn't have a mom. They said she died giving birth of me. That is also why my dad doesn't take me on his buissniss trips. He still blames me for the death of my mother. He hides it very well tho and he is always nice when we're together. But he is friendly nice, and not family nice. I also don't look like my father at all. The exact opposite. Sometimes people say that It rather looked like i whas adopted. That reminds me of school. School is a hell. They bully me a lot and i have bruises all over. They bully me because I don't have a mom and my dad's always gone. They know that i'm to afraid of bentley to say it to him, so i practicly cant do anything. Of course people are thinking "Why wont you go to the teacher?" Well that's pretty simple. The teachers hate me. The bullying gave me an eating problem, and i'm learning almost nothing because of my ADHD and dyslexia. So the teacher see me as a fat idiot. And im probably going to fail school this year. Im 10 right now and im already failing at school. "Why are you staring at the wall Jason?" Bentley suddenly asked. That pulled me out of my thoughts. Whas i staring at the wall? "Oh it's nothing, I just uhh, thought about lunch."

"Are you hungry? I'll go make a sandwich." He politely said. "Yes thank you, Ans could you do extra tuna today? Im kindoff sad. "Your dad said you schoudn't eat to much because your getting overweight, But for this time i'll let it slip.

"Thank you!" I said a little too loudly. I was still a little bit distracted by my thoughts, But i always made time for food. If you look at my size probably too much. I quickly went upstairs before bentley could ask more. When i arrived upstairs I immediatly went to make my homework, Before i could even think of playin games. That was also a little thing with me, I was addicted to games. And with addict i reallt mean addicted to the maximum. I was unhealthy, But a lot of me was and i had already given up on holding my dignity. A normal parent would never allow this but my dad was way to rich, so he just bought everything for me. Like he didn't even care. By this time i was already too distracted, but i woudnt give in with the urge to play video-games. So i just looked out my window. And that whas the moment i realized somthing whas wrong. I saw my dad walking over the street with a gun pointed at Bentley. But next to my dad whas also standing a Bentley. Was i seeing double? That moment Bentley 3 or 2 or something like that walked in without a sandwich. "Bentley i think something is wrong." Suddenly bentley uhhhh, how to say it, Growed horns? "You are damn right something is wrong. But not for me, Only for you!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**At the end, we all die alone.**_

**Hi! this is BACONISLUF here! I have gotten this idea, and i liked it! At first i thought about making this a one-shot! But if you guys like it enough, I will definitly continue this as my fast story! I hope you like it! -BACONISLUF-**

_How did i get here?_ Thats what most people will never know in a sudden point in our lives. People always say that things happen for a reason. Is there a reason, for the reason never coming to light. What if there is no reasoning. What if it's just an excuse to have hope. Excuses are there already enough in my life, and hope is not made for people like me. No, monsters like me.

_Why did i do it?_ Another example. People simply say they don't know. You always seem to think of excuses, but in the end, The real answer is I dont know. And to be fair, I dont want to know.

My life is a endless vicious loop. It never seems to get an end. First it's going fine. Than something happens wich shocks me. But then i get hope. Real hope, even tho that point in the loop seems to dissapear more and more. But I am a monster, So one way or another that hope is shattered. No, obliterated. And in it's place come terrible feelings. Guilt, Shame, Fear, Sadness and more. I have wanted to kill myself multiple times, But that would be unfair. For her.

What have i dont to become like this? Why do the fates hate me so much. Do they? Can they? why would they? Not that is would matter for me to know. no one has told me anything in my life, so one thing more or less woudn't matter anyway. Would it?

I just dont see why i should care anymore. I killed to many people. At first i was normal. But than this happened to me. That one bite. One exident screwed me over. People started seeing me as a monster, But I wasn't. Wasn't. But now i am. It didnt have to be like this. But i made it to this myself. The past is the past. But in my case, it isn't. Or is it? I dont know, But why would i care? I didn't do it all by myself. I know the shame is on me, But they started it. And i dont know why. At least my friends believed me. My brother still does. Still did... Not anymore, and even i can't help that. But i screwed it all up. And i'm about to do it again. All for my own good, because they would do it too. And they should. I shoudn't.

In the beginning, people had four arm, four legs, and two heads. But Zeus though the mortals where to powerfull. Especially people like me. So he split them apart, and put them away from eachother. Our task is to find our other half, to find love. And if they could, live happily ever after. But i am to powerfull. And if i am to powerfull, my other half is too. And now, when i finaly found my other half. Everything seems to keep us away. That is why i am staying alive, that is why I am being a monster. And in my eyes, Its worth it. I can't give up now. I can't let it happen. Im not going to die. I am not going to get caught.

I let time reset itself. There was no other way. I had tried 27 times, But the had blocked everything off. I had to fight, and I had to win.

I swinged my backpack over my shoulder as quick as i could. and pulled out my bow. There left in the tree over 50 meters away was a hunter. If i would stay here she would spot me in exactly 2.7 seconds. I could roll left behind the tree wich seemed the better option, But there would crackle leaves and she would hear me, So i went right. Behind the second tree so artemis woudnt spot my scent. I felt the brown and yellow leaves blow through the wind, making a soft ruffling noise wich reminded me od CTF at camp. I could hear the water splashing against the rocks and the mouses run away from the hunters. It was nice to just get a calming second before hell would break lose. Everything was in perfect harmony. Also for me. The mouses would distract the hunters, The leaves would burn as my weapon, and the water would aid me. I waited for the second hunter to pass before I burned the leaves near the mouse. The mouse began to peep and run away. The alert hunters immeadiatly looked in it's direction, wich gave me time to get from my cover and aim my bow.

Time slowed down. I could feel everything. The wind blowing my arrow slightly to the left, The arrow leaving my bow, The hunters hearing the Twang of my string. The guarded hunter in the trees look at me with a face of pure terror, The arrow hitting her right between her eyes, The hunters all looking at me and grabbing their bows and knifes, The guilt-injecting thump of the dead huntress hitting the ground. Than hell broke loose and time started to run normal again.

Arrows came flying in from everywhere, but my shield summoned itself from my brassknuckle. Perfectly on time. Like always. I rolled to the left and sent a wave of magic straight into a tree making it shatter everywhere, hurting multiple hunters. This was the first time figting them. I coudn't do this over. No replay's this time. And everything was new.

"GET WEAVER!" Artemis screamed on top of her lungs. I knew i coudn't win this fight like this. If I wanted to win the fight, i had to shut down the head. And that was artemis. But since she was immortal, I'd had to go for the next in command. Thalia. My old friend. But i have familiy now. I had to do this. even if i where going to regret it.

I sprinted straight for Artemis since i had to get her out of the way first. "Im going to kill you for what you did you piece of shit, Like i said all males are disgusting!" She shouted. "Maybe the males are disgusting now, But the weren't always and you know it!" was my reply. Before we could spill more energy talking, I let out an unhuman roar and charged artemis. Artemis wasnt dumb and kicked me straight in the chest when i got close, But i teleported behind her and slammed my sword so hard to her head that it dented my sword. Not even caring is artemis was out or not i went straight for thalia.

Before she could react i jumed on her and pinned her to the ground while slowing time. "Jake dont do this! You can still be salvaged!" she said in a calm tone, thinking i wasnt going to kill her. Maybe i wasnt. was I? "Thalia you know they can't salvage me. And the only way to become one again is to get away here."

"Please Jake i promise i will let you live and go" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. That was dumb of her, cause the fear made me stronger. "You know you wont do that. Im here to finish what i started thalia, and you are part of that." I said. "Wait are you actual..."

"Im sorry thalia but this ends here. You are no exception for the rules. You have been talked trash to. But at least your life ends respectfully. In a fight with your you can have all the friends in the world, or you could have love or hunters. But in the end, We all die alone..."

With that i drived my sword straight through her hart, so hard that it got stuck in the ground below.

"NOO THALIA!" The hunters screamed. With everyone distracted i took my chance since their shield was down. I teleported out of there, Never looking back. Because you can have guilt and shame, But love in the end. It doesnt matter. Because in the end, we all die alone.

**Hiiii! that was it. I know it's kind off vague, But if i get enough follows and/or reviews i will make a full-on story about this. -BACONISLUF-**


End file.
